


excuses, excuses

by WattStalf



Series: Poll Fics [55]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Gloria's age is not stated but tagged underage to be safe, Loss of Virginity, Multi-chapter PWP, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Becoming the champion doesn't necessarily grant Gloria the confidence she needs to get what she wants, and so, she tries making up excuses to get closer to Kabu.
Relationships: Kabu/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Poll Fics [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459168
Comments: 7
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A new, short fuckfest. Updates on Mondays.

Gloria is the champion now, but her challenges are far from over. There will be future challengers coming to claim her title, and her old rivals still eager to battle her, as well as her newfound place in the spotlight, something that she is sure will take some signficant getting used to. However, none of those challenges are the one that is foremost on her mind right now.

No, the challenge that seems the most daunting to her, and, at the same time, the most pressing, is the challenge of getting the Motostoke gym leader to take notice of her.

Considering her position as champion, as someone who has not only claimed her badge from him but gone on to claim the highest ranking in the entire Galar Pokemon league, one would think she could already say that Kabu notices her plenty. However, that isn’t exactly what she’s after, though she does appreciate the support that she has from the gym leaders.

But it isn’t Kabu’s support that she wants, or his acknowledgment that she’s good in battle, or anything of that sort. Before she ever even met him, she knew of him, had seen him on TV a few times, and always knew that she thought he was pretty good looking, but meeting him in person was what did her in, and ever since then, that has cemented her crush on him. It’s a crush that she has kept entirely to herself for a number of reasons, but one that she hasn’t been able to shake.

She’s definitely too young for him, and that would be enough to deter her from trying to catch his eye ordinarily. What would someone like him want with a kid like her? Champion or not, she would assume he wouldn’t be able to think of her as anything other than the young trainer who came to challenge him, and that’s without considering what his taste might be, or how lacking she is in experience.

But she hasn’t been able to get him off her mind at all since then, and even now, she finds herself waiting for the next league meeting or the start of the gym challenge, or something that might lead to her being able to see him for a little bit. She’s never been in any sort of relationship or even tried to get close to the guys she’s been attracted to- and there has a certainly been a pattern, in terms of her liking guys far too old for her- but something about this one leaves her not wanting to give up just yet. Something about this one makes her want to give it a try, just to see what will happen and what, if anything, she can get.

In fact, there is a part of her that has already decided she won’t mind if she simply gets to spend a night with him, so long as she can say that  _ something  _ has happened between the two of them.

She tries to muster up the confidence that should come with the territory of being the champion, and plans to pay him a visit, as soon as she possibly can. Though she’s often busy with small things, she doesn’t have to worry about any challengers for a while yet, and is able to take the time to go to Motostoke for a little while. Kabu will be training and warming up for the start of the next gym challenge, and will likely appreciate having her come and battle him, to help keep his sights on his goal.

At least, that will be the reason that she gives for coming to see him, and she decides to make a very nice meal for her team later as an apology for using them as an excuse to get closer to the older man she’s been secretly lusting after. Of course, she’s sure that they won’t mind the exercise and won’t really understand her ulterior motives, but all the same, she feels a little guilty about it all. But even so, she has to take her chances to be able to get him alone, and this is the only thing she can take to do.

Kabu is eager to accept her challenge, right down to having her complete the test beforehand, and there is something nostalgic about it, even if the test itself is so below her level now that she clears it much more easily than she did the first time. After that, it is time to face Kabu, who uses the team he reserves for the championship finals to take her on.

He puts up an admirable fight, and Gloria has to admit that she’s rather distracted being in the same room as him. Even without an audience, the energy in the gym is high, and though Gloria claims her victory yet again, she can honestly say that Kabu made her work for it. However, by the time it’s over and they’re shaking hands in the center of his empty gym, she has only one thing on her mind.

The problem is that she’s never actually seduced anyone before, so she doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do to make her intentions clear now, other than outright telling him that she likes him and would like to, at the very least, sleep with him, if not do even more beyond that. She has to be subtle enough that she doesn’t look like a complete child, but she also has to make sure he knows what she wants, and that is where the difficulty begins.

“Will you be heading back home now that you’ve given me such a workout?” asks Kabu.

“No, I actually might get a room for the night,” she replies. “I wasn’t quite ready to leave yet.”

“Oh? Do you have big plans besides this?”

“Not any real plans, I just...wanted to talk to you a little more,” she says. She considers saying that she’d like to have plans with  _ him _ , but backs out at the last second. “I wanted to see if maybe you...um, had any advice for me? You know, since I’m…”

“The champion herself, asking me for advice?”

“Well, you’ve been at it a lot longer than me, and defending my title is important, so…” She’s making all of this up as she goes along, any excuse to be able to hang around a little bit longer, and Kabu seems skeptical.

“I could tell you a few of my tricks, but we have completely different styles, so I don’t know how much that would help. Not to mention, I don’t want to give you any more of an edge over me! I still might come after that title of yours, you know,” he says, but his tone is playful. “Are you sure there wasn’t some other reason for all of this?”

Now Gloria’s thoughts are running wild as she tries to think of another excuse he might believe. She doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do; if he had fallen for the advice thing, maybe they could have had a serious conversation where she got a little too close and then things just  _ happened _ , but now what? Is she just supposed to come out and say…

“Mostly I just think you’re really hot,” she mumbles.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first silent seconds after she says it, after she realizes that she  _ actually said it out loud _ , Gloria panics, her mind racing. She begs herself to say something, to play it off as a joke, to say it was a fire pun or something equally stupid, but she isn’t speaking, she’s just staring at him, and Kabu stares back, processing what she’s just said. She just told him, without a hint of subtlety, that the real reason she came here was because she thinks he’s “really hot.” And she does, and she really didn’t want to say it like that, when she finally got around to telling him that.

He speaks before she can think of anything, and says, “So, that’s what this is all about?” His expression is impossible to read beyond his confusion, and she isn’t sure what to say in response. It isn’t too late to pretend she was joking, but once she does, that closes that door entirely. She can never tell him that she wants him, because then he will know that she wasn’t joking and that she sincerely blurted out her feelings and then lied to cover them up, and that would likely be worse than just owning up to them now.

“I…” She trails off before she has said anything, looking down while Kabu continues to search he face for an answer. If anything, blurting something out like that, and phrasing it like that, has only further proven her lack of maturity, further ruining her chances with him.

“I guess if it were a joke, you have said so by now,” he says, after giving her another awkward moment to try, and fail, to think of anything to say. There is another pause before he coughs and looks away, saying, “I’m not sure what to say to that, Gloria.”

She wishes desperately that she could read him, but she has no idea what he’s thinking or how to tell. He has a look now that suggests embarrassment, and while she hopes it’s because he finds it flattering, she assumes it’s because he feels bad about what he’s about to do, which is politely and gently reject her and send her on her way. Swallowing hard, she says, “It wasn’t a joke, I just...didn’t mean to say it like that.”

Kabu looks back up at her then and asks, “Were you planning on saying it?”

She nods. “I was getting to that, but I wanted to build to that point, and get a feel for things.”

“So the battle and asking me for advice were excuses to see me, then.”

“More or less,” she admits, her voice so low now that she hopes he can still hear what she is saying. “I…”

“I’m really not sure what to say,” he says again, and again she wishes that she could understand with absolute certainty what he meant by that. “You might not be so surprised to hear that this is the first time something like this has happened to me.”

“I don’t believe that at all. You had to have had someone-”

“Not like that,” he says, holding up a hand to interrupt her. “But it’s been a long time, and I’ve never had a young, beautiful woman come into my gym to defeat me again, all as an excuse to tell me that she thinks I’m attractive.”

_ Beautiful _ .

For a moment, all that she hears is that Kabu has called her beautiful; the rest comes to her more slowly, and she understands that he is thrown for a loop because he isn’t used to being seduced. As if what she’s doing can even be called a seduction! But whatever it is, she’s starting to think that it isn’t entirely a loss, and she decides, this time, she’s going to be intentionally bold. This time, she decides that it will be better to show him what she wants, rather than trying to tell him.

He looks at her long enough for her to be able to kiss him, stiff and awkward because she doesn’t know how to do this, and Kabu stiffens in response. She doesn’t kiss him so suddenly that he has no time to react; she leaves him time to pull back and he doesn’t, but he still stiffens in surprise when her lips finally make contact with his. At first, when he doesn’t respond, she thinks that she should pull back, but then he leans into his, his lips moving against hers, and though she has no comparison to make, she thinks that he must know what he’s doing. He says that it’s been a long time, but he works from memory, her lips soon parting for him as he hands find a place somewhere on her back.

She wants him, and she wants to show him that she wants him. Gloria wants to properly seduce him, and to make him want her like she has wanted him. He lets her break the kiss and he lets her drop to her knees, tugging at his shorts, pleased to find that he’s hard. She’d made sure to press her body close to his when they kissed, hoping to excite him at least a little bit, and her efforts were not in vain. After all, she has absolutely no idea what she’s doing, and just knowing that she turns him on is enough to give her the confidence to continue.

“Are you sure you want to…”

“I really want to,” she replies, and it’s true. With another swift pull, she has his shorts out of the way, and tries to pretend like this isn’t her first time seeing an actual, live man with his pants down. She focuses on not being nervous, on remembering what she’s read about, because of course she has done all that she can to prepare for this.

Gloria licks her lips before parting them, and slowly wraps them around the tip of Kabu’s cock, causing him to gasp. She assumes,  _ hopes _ , that that is a positive reaction as she rolls her tongue over him, listening to the way his breathing gets heavier with each movement. The weight of his hand comes down on the back of her head and this time, he breathes her name and she whimpers.

She moves forward, drawing him deeper into her mouth, taking her time with it because she read that that makes it better. Judging by the way Kabu’s grip tightens, until his fingers are buried in her hair and he’s starting to pull a little bit- not enough to hurt- she thinks that it must be working. She runs her tongue along the length of his cock as she buries him in her mouth, and Kabu tenses, panting and, occasionally, repeating her name.

Each time he says her name in that breathless groan, she feels a fresh jolt of arousal, squeezing her thighs together and resisting the urge to reach a hand between her legs to take care of things. She wants him so badly that it hurts, but she wants to prove herself more than that, by showing him just what she can do for him. Her own needs can wait until later, until Kabu has seen what she is capable of, despite her lack of experience.

Except by the time she is bobbing her head back and forth, trying to pick up momentum and increase friction and all the other things she read about, his tension and his uneven breathing have increased so much that she’s sure she almost has him there, and that is when he requests that she stop. His hand on the back of her head holds her still, still enough that he can pull out of her mouth entirely, and she whimpers, looking up at him.

“I-I’m sorry,” she says, “I can-”

“It’s not that. It was great, it was just...very great. I don’t want to be down for the count before I can show you just as good of a time,” he replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, the next chapter will be available here next week.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you sure you want your first time to be like this?” Kabu asks her, and she blushes, wanting to ask him what makes him think that this is her first time. But she supposes she must have that obvious enough by now, and there’s no point in calling further attention to it.

“Of course,” Gloria replies, breathless and impatient. She doesn’t see any problem with it, after all, since they’ve already come this far. If he’s already having second thoughts about this, then she has to do something to change his mind, before it’s too late.

“I don’t live far from here, though,” he replies, and she understands now what he’s saying. She didn’t exactly  _ forget _ that they were standing in the vast, empty Motostoke gym stadium, but she also wasn’t actively thinking about that when focused on sucking him off. The fact that they just  _ did that _ in here is thrilling, and the idea of doing everything here is thrilling as well, but this is his stadium, and she is the champion, and they’ve taken enough risks already.

“That’s fine,” she says with a nod. Her legs are a little shaky, but she’s sure she can make it wherever he leads her.

Kabu nods as well saying, “I’m glad you’re not too impatient,” causing her to blush. She knows that she must look so eager, but, then, she  _ is _ . It’s hard not to rush things along now that she has an in, and she is still in such disbelief that she found that “in” to begin with, that she has no choice to run with it and not spare a second for looking back.

It’s a short walk to where he lives, and if anyone notices a gym leader and a champion walking alone together, they don’t bother approaching them, and she doubts it’s any big deal. Even gossipy fans likely wouldn’t think too much of someone as young as Gloria and someone as old as Kabu, and would likely believe the excuse that she wants his veteran advice. Right now, Gloria could care less what they believe or what anyone thinks, just as long as Kabu has her on her back within the next ten minutes. Or any position; it’s not like she has the experience to afford being picky.

She didn’t have any particular expectations for his apartment, but it suits him. Neat and with sparse decor, posters from events that she remembers and some that she does not. Some of them are definitely not from anything around here. Still, the overall look of the place doesn’t matter to her in the slightest, and even as he guides her to his bedroom, she thinks that she wouldn’t have minded just doing it on the couch, to lessen the wait time a little more. Which she doesn’t say, because then he would definitely tease her about being impatient.

“Now, you’re absolutely sure about this?” He just keeps asking her, keeps dragging things out as he leaves her room for uncertainty, and it takes all Gloria has to not tell him that she has never been more sure of anything in her life. That’s something a child would say, and he might say that it’s just her inexperience talking.

“I am,” is what she settles on, and tries to be bold again, unbuttoning her cardigan so that she can shrug it off. Kabu watches her as she starts to unbutton her dress next, and she maintains eye contact, not allowing her nerves to make her look away or show how self-conscious she is.

“The walk did me a bit of good,” Kabu says, as she removes her dress as well, leaving herself in only her underwear.

“How so?” she asks, because talking helps take her mind off of her hands reaching behind her, fumbling along her back as she goes for the clasp of her bra. Once she has it undone, she wiggles out of her bra and he watches as it falls to the floor.

“It helped settle me down a bit,” he replies, “so I won’t be done before we can really get started.”

“Oh.” She can’t help but blush at his words, and only blushes harder as she realizes that she only has her panties left to take off. But Kabu isn’t even looking at her anymore, focused instead on undressing himself, and this somehow makes things both easier and more difficult. And once she’s undressed, what is she supposed to do then? As she peels off her embarrassingly damp underwear, she wonders if she should just stand there or go ahead and lay down, or what?

Fortunately for her, Kabu makes much quicker work of his outfit than she does her own, and strips himself so quickly that she doesn’t have to stand and watch for more than a couple extra seconds. He takes over and lays her down and kisses her, for so long and with so much passion that she feels lightheaded by the time he has moved on, his lips moving down her body. By the time he’s begun eating her out, Gloria barely feels like herself anymore; she feels like she is in danger of floating right out of her body, and that the only thing keeping her grounded is Kabu’s face between her thighs, his tongue buried inside of her, where no one besides her has ever touched.

Thinking about him has made it easier since she first started to fall for him, but even so, making herself come is always a struggle, and more often than not, she is left tired and frustrated and just as keyed up as when she began. That frustration may have led her to be impulsive enough to pursue this, but now, Kabu proves that it was all worth it. He barely has to do anything, seems to already know everything, seems to already know  _ her _ , and has her gasping and writhing and overwhelmed with little effort.

In the first clear-headed seconds after she comes, Gloria briefly panics, thinking that he will be sending her on her way now, that he did things quickly to be done with her, but he gives her a look then, wearing expression that she can’t quite describe, and she knows that this won’t be over until he says that it is. She’s ready for him, or as ready as she can possibly be, though she doesn’t tell him of her secret fears, coming back to the surface now that he is on top of her, his erection prodding between her legs.

_ Will it really hurt? _ she doesn’t ask, not telling him,  _ If it does hurt, just give me a minute, I’ll be fine. _ No matter what, she doesn’t want him to think that she’s having second thoughts. He’s already pressed against her, if he starts thinking of her as someone who needs to be looked after now, then he won’t finish what he’s started. Gloria has already come once, and she is already starved for more.

Kabu is a gentleman about, asking her if she’s okay after he pushes into her, and she can hardly catch her breath to lie to him. Well, it isn’t a lie, necessarily- she’s  _ fine _ , she just needs to get used to it, just needs to breathe and calm down and allow herself to open up to him. She closes her eyes and she imagines his face between her legs again, which certainly did quite a bit to prepare her for this, and the memory of that helps ease her through, until Kabu has fit himself inside of her and the pain has subsided enough to allow her to actually enjoy this.

Kabu is restrained at first, with slow, even thrusts, but as he loses himself in it and as Gloria relaxes into it, his pace grows, becomes frantic. She left him hanging earlier, at the gym. It was at his request, but that hardly matters now that his body remembers exactly where he left off. This time, he won’t be able to stop until he’s done.

Gloria half-way doesn’t expect to come a second time; she was desperate enough for it to go this far without hesitation, but once he’d started, once it’d started to hurt, she thought at first that it would be fine if he finished and she did not. It isn’t uncommon for the woman to be left without climax from penetration, but then, Kabu surprises her and has her screaming for him even before he has come.

There is no question about where she will go after the fact. He is exhausted and insists she must be as well, and the two of them sleep together.


	4. Chapter 4

When Gloria first wakes up in Kabu’s bed, after she gets over the confusion of being somewhere other than her own home, or at the very least, a hotel room, she is a bit self-conscious. Sharing a bed with someone else is very vulnerable, considering she has no idea how she behaves when she is asleep, and no idea what Kabu would have been awake to witness. But it isn’t long before those worries begin to fade from her mind, as memories of the day before come back to her, and she begins to appreciate the warmth of the man laying next to her.

At least, that is the more...decent way of describing how she feels, knowing that the man she has pined for for several months, and the man who took her virginity the night before, is laying right beside her, starting to wake up. Yes, she appreciates the warmth of sharing a bed, but more than that, it turns her on, knowing how close he is and knowing that neither of them are wearing anything, and it would be very easy to pick up right where they left off.

Suddenly, she doesn’t feel nearly so self-conscious, and Gloria is beginning to realize that, even if becoming the champion didn’t help her get the confidence she needed to go after him, she has certainly found it now. It turns out, all it really took was actually managing to bed him. Or maybe it’s just her early morning arousal speaking, and she’ll calm down later, but for right now, she can’t imagine holding back like she has before.

She moves in closer to him, because, at some point in the night, their bodies separated without waking either of them up. Without waking her up at least, though she doesn’t dwell too much on Kabu being awake without her now, more concerned with how soon he will wake up  _ now _ . When she is close enough to him to really feel his warmth, to be able to take in his scent, it only increases her arousal, and she whimpers softly, squirming as she wonders what she should do about this.

Either Kabu was already awake, or the slight squirm from her is enough to stir him out of a light sleep, because he is soon rolling over to face her. “Already?” he asks. “You get quite an early start, don’t you, Gloria?”

“I…” She at least has the decency to blush at his words, though this accusation is not enough to throw her off entirely. “I guess I do…”

“Is every morning like this, then?”

“Well, no, because you aren’t there,” she replies, and he chuckles.

“Now it’s easy for me to see how I fell for your tricks so easily yesterday. You must have practiced all your lines to seduce me.”

“Not really. I went in blind. Maybe I should have practiced more, since I’ve never seduced anyone before,” she says.

“Practiced or not, you did a pretty good job with me,” replies Kabu, and that statement emboldens her enough to kiss him. He returns the kiss, wrapping his arms around her to pull her even closer to him, and like this, she can feel that she’s definitely woken him up. Remembering how tired he seemed the night before, she briefly wonders if they should do this first thing, but then she also remembers that they had a pretty rigorous battle before that, which would wear anyone out. More than that, she remembers how amazing he can make her feel, and decides that she doesn’t care either way.

His hands drift down to her hips, and she presses forward to grind against him, hoping to tease him into wanting more than he already does. Already, she does not want to bother with restraint, having lost the last bit of reluctance she possessed the night before. It really is like waking up an entirely new person, and Gloria likes whoever she is turning into.

Kabu still does not fuck her right away, but he fingers her in a way that soothes her impatience quite a bit for the time being. He is skilled enough to leave her moaning in seconds, her body going so weak that she is glad to not be standing, glad that she is laying at his side so that he can just keep touching her. In seconds, he has her moaning, and in a few more seconds, he has her nearly forgetting about fucking entirely, wishing that he would never stop touching her.

So when he does stop, she catches herself whining, cutting that short as soon as she realizes what she’s doing, and as soon as she realizes what this means, and that the temporary lapse in contact is nothing to worry about. He nudges her until she is laying on her back and he climbs on top of her, fitting between her legs as she spreads them, then wraps them around him.

“Kabu…” she breathes, and it feels strange, a little embarrassing, even, to say his name out loud. She isn’t sure why, but it feels too personal, like it makes things real, or maybe even like, if she says it, the illusion will crumble and she’ll realize that it was never real to begin with, and that she never managed to bed Kabu to begin with.

But nothing crumbles. Instead, he says, “Yes, Gloria?” and now she is expected to answer him.

“Fuck me,” is the only thing that comes to mind, but, fortunately, that’s all that needs to be said. And he does, without making any further show of it; he pushes inside of her with more ease than the night before, though she is still a bit sore, and he has to adjust for that once he notices the slight discomfort. But that is nothing, and nothing compared to how she feels once he is finally inside of her, moaning his name with more confidence this time, her irrational embarrassment already put out of her mind.

Like this, she doesn’t have to think about anything other than the way the man on top of her begins to work his hips, thrusting into her and grunting softly as he does, and it is only her second time having sex with someone, and already, she wonders how she has made do without it for so long. She responds to him with her own thrusts, her own jerks of her hips, pushing up to meet him and to show him that she is there, that she loves every second of this. Already, it is hard to imagine not wanting this; it is hard to imagine ever wanting anything  _ but _ this.

He manages to make her come even quicker than the night before, succumbing so suddenly to her desires that it takes her by surprise, and she cries out for him, her breath catching in her throat as she does. It’s because he didn’t let her finish before they began, because he teased her for so long with his touch, that he only has to fuck her for a few minutes to push her over the edge.

But even once he has done her in, he continues, his own control beginning to slip. She can see it in his face, and it turns her on all over again, until she is responding with just as much vigor as before, eagerly fucking him to try and get him off. When he comes, she comes again, and the two are left sweaty and content, relaxing for as long as they can in their shared afterglow.

But, unlike her, Kabu has not taken any time off for this sudden affair to begin, and soon he has to shower to go back to his gym. He gives Gloria permission to stay as long as she wants to, to come and go as she pleases, and tells her what time he will be returning, if she’d like to see him again after he’s done. If not, she can just drop his spare key off at the gym.

Gloria does not have to think twice before telling him that she’ll be waiting right here when he returns.


	5. Chapter 5

Gloria and Kabu are having an affair now. That is what she realizes, once things become a little more regular for them, which is really exactly what she was hoping for. Or, at least, one of the possible outcomes that she was hoping for. To know that Kabu enjoyed fucking her enough to want to do t over and over again, that he sees her as mature enough to be involved with in any way...well, she knows that is about the best she ever could have hoped for.

When he returns home that evening, after their first night, he spends a good deal of time showing her an even better time than the night before, something she isn’t sure is possible until he has his face between her thighs again. But this time, he isn’t hastily doing things just to make sure she is ready for more; this time, he has no goal in mind other than making her feel as good as possible, something that she thinks he accomplishes within the first thirty seconds, only for him to prove him wrong with each passing moment.

And even once he is done showing her just how skilled he is with his tongue, he still isn’t done with her. “Unless,” he says, “you’re done with me. If you’re already all tired out…”

She assures him she isn’t, and Kabu is amused to no end by how full of energy and how insatiable she is, an accusation which causes her to blush. Of course, she isn’t able to deny it. He says that it’s partially due to her being a woman, but more so due to her age, and he regrets not being able to keep up with her like he might have been able to in the past.

“But you don’t want to hear me ramble like that. It’ll just remind you of  _ my _ age,” he says, and she can’t reply that she actually likes it very much. The age difference turns her on just about as much as anything else he does for her, and knowing that he has experience, hearing him talk about a past that seems like another world for him, excites her more than anything else. Maybe there is a small part of her that is a little jealous of those who came before her, but she knows better than to dwell on that part.

But he decides a good alternative to talking about is past is kissing her, something that she loses herself in very quickly, and something that she considers a perfect method of shutting himself up.

~X~

The two of them are having an affair, something that she knows because, even when she has to return to Wyndon, he tells her to keep in touch, and she assures him that she will try to come see him whenever she has the chance. Kabu says he will let her know if he’s in her area any time soon, and Gloria can hardly contain herself. It seems almost too good to be true that he enjoys sleeping with her enough to keep it regular, but that seems to be the case.

Everything is perfect, and when she happens to have to go to Motostoke for any reason, she pays Kabu a visit and he continues to make her feel better than she ever thought possible, always promising that they will hook up again soon. He says it’s been a long time since he’s been able to say something like that, and she feels a little honored. Everything is perfect, and she knows that she has nothing to complain about. She got exactly what she wanted...or, she got one of the possible outcomes that she definitely hoped for.

But she doesn’t just like Kabu for the sex. The sex is amazing, and she would never want to give that up, which is why she’s glad that he sees her as someone worth keeping an affair going with, but before she ever knew what it was to be one of his lovers, she had a crush on him. Even now, after knowing that and after spending so much time with him, she has a crush on him. In fact, now that she’s had a chance to be close to him, she only likes him  _ more _ than when this whole mess started.

Which is why she knows that this can’t go on. She  _ wants _ it to go on, but she also wants to be more than whatever they are now, and as long as the part of her that cares about him exists, she knows it is unfair to herself to pretend like that part doesn’t exist. As much as she is dreading it, she has to tell Kabu what she really wants from him, even if she isn’t sure if that’s possible.

It comes on suddenly, while he’s holding her on his lap, two fingers buried inside of her. She doesn’t know why she chooses this exact moment to tell him how she feels; maybe she was just so lost in the moment that it felt like the  _ right _ moment, that she just got so caught up in how good he always makes her feel, and how she wishes they could always be like this, that it slipped out.

So, instead of saying, “That’s so good,” or, “I like that,” she finds herself gasping out, “I like you,” which she’s sure is one of the absolute dumbest, most childish things she could have said. At first, Kabu must think nothing of it, because he simply hums in response, barely acknowledging it as he works towards making her so incoherent that he can’t understand a word she said. Surely she is already close to that point, and simply misspoke.

But now it is out there, and Gloria whimpers, half-wanting to keep quiet about it so that she can enjoy this, and half-wanting to press the issue, before she loses her nerve. The latter is what she decides on, mumbling, “Kabu, I...I mean it...and I don’t know if we should…”

Finally understanding the situation, he slows to a stop, withdrawing his hand entirely. She misses his touch so much that she almost regrets opening her mouth at all, but she knows she needs to do this. “I don’t know if we should keep this up,” she says. “I mean, with me liking you...I’m having a lot of fun, but eventually...if you don’t like  _ me _ , that could get…”

“Gloria...what brought all this on?” he asks, but before waiting for an answer, he continues, “And what makes you so sure I want to put a stop to this? I’m a little surprised that you’re bringing it up, but if my feelings are your only concern, then you don’t really have anything to worry about there.”

She still feels a little lightheaded from what he just stopped doing to her, so she wonders if she heard him right. That is why she dumbly asks, “What does that mean?”

“It means that I like you too,” he says. “I know that we have is mostly physical, but I was never opposed to the idea of it being more. It’s just that you’re so young, I assumed this was just for fun, maybe to pass the time until you really fell for someone. Which made me a little sad from time to time, but I figured I could just enjoy it while it lasted.”

He says all of this so evenly and so rationally that she wonders how that’s even possible for him. She is barely keeping herself from freaking out entirely at his words, and can barely find her voice to ask, “You...want to be with me?”

“I want to be with you,” he replies patiently, and she never knew it was possible to be as happy as she is when she hears him speak those words.

“I still want to keep this up,” she says, because she can’t think of anything else. Her head is spinning too much, and she has so much on her mind, and she’s sure she would look like a complete idiot if she let all of her feelings out in one go. So instead, she does what she knows how to do, and says, “I want  _ you _ . Right now.”

“Then let’s pick up where we left off,” he replies, and they do. And as he lays back, letting her climb on top of him and sink down onto his cock, it feels both as if nothing has changed and everything has changed. Kabu holds her hips to keep her steady while she rides him, and they still fuck as good as they ever did, but there is that giddy feeling now that comes with the knowledge that she just confessed to him and, in return, he confessed to her.

So now, she has the outcome she actually wanted all along, ever since the day she made her excuses to try and spend more time with him. Nothing went exactly how she planned it, and her excuses hardly worked, with honesty being what got him in the end, but things have ended up just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
